


Blanket Fort

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's had a no good, very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



"Rodney?"

The lab was empty, but John had already checked Rodney's favorite balcony, the mess, the swimming pool Rodney thought no one else knew about, and Rodney's quarters. He had to be here.

"Rodney?"

John went toward the back of the room, the area half cordoned off by whiteboards that Rodney sometimes called his office, when things like reviews came around. There was no sign of him there either - except his laptop. Sitting right on top of his desk, wide open.

John pulled it around to face him. It was open to Rodney's email, and it only took one glance to know that Rodney had probably imploded from the idiocy.

John looked under the desk. There were two blankets rigged up to hide the area underneath, and there was a reading lamp throwing off a warm light.

"Rodney?"

John pulled one of the blankets up and peeked his head in. Rodney was reclining on two of the thick, flat cushions from one of the couches and he was curled around a pillow with a ratty old paperback. There was no cover on it, but the front page stated clearly that it was _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

"Room for one more in here?" John asked, encouraged by the fact that Rodney hadn't already bitten his head off.

Rodney didn't move, so John brought out the big guns, lifting the blanket enough to present the thermos of coffee and bag lunch, complete with blue jello for dessert.

"Oh, fine, come in. But don't say anything stupid. I can't handle it today."

John mimed zipping his mouth shut, and climbed into the blanket fort, wrestling for space on the cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> For Trobadora, who has also had a no good, very bad day.


End file.
